


It's been a long time

by MorganaLS



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Fix-It, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: Thor wants his brother alive!





	It's been a long time




End file.
